Escape
by DefyTheRules
Summary: So I saw the trailer for "No One Lives", and this is what happened... McHastings, will be dark. So Paige's "family" kidnaps Spencer, and Paige tries to help her escape, falling for her along the way, even though she knows spencer might not escape alive. Sorry for the title, it is subject to change, if I come up with a better one.
1. Chapter 1

**Paige POV**

There's something different about this one. I haven't even actually met her yet, but I can already tell. She's sitting in the corner of the room, but she's facing the door, as if she knows that I'm standing outside. I open the door, and she doesn't move, she makes no attempt to escape, and she doesn't speak. Usually, they start pleading as soon as I come in. I set the tray down, and take a seat on the floor near her. She makes no movement to eat, or even grab the plate.

There's a little bit of light coming in from the door, and I get my first good look at her. She looks to be about my age, and she has long brown hair, and pale skin. She's has a defiant look on her face, like she wants to say something to me, but decides against it.

"You're gonna want to eat that. They don't let me feed you for too long usually. You may not be starving right now, but in about a week or so, you're going to wish you had eaten. The ones that don't always do. If you want any chance of surviving a little longer, eat whenever I come in with food. I wouldn't trust the others. They choose to do this, and they quite enjoy watching girls slowly die from whatever means they feel like. Don't provoke them, or the torture will be longer and more painful. You'll really want to stay away from Lynden. He's the one that generally gets angry the fastest. But Nick is the worst when he gets angry. Believe me, I know from experience."

Why did I add that onto there? I'm not supposed to get attached. I should've learned that by now. But this girl is different. She has a spark in her eyes, something the others never have had. She's calculating, I can just tell.

Finally she reaches for the plate, and then looks toward me. "Why are you telling me all this? Aren't you one of them?"

"I tell all the girls this. Most of them don't pay attention. And I'm not a member of this by choice. I've never had a choice in any of this really. Eat up. Someone will probably come for you soon. Don't tell them anything I say, it won't do either of us any favors, believe me."

I don't give her a chance to say anything else, before I exit and close the door behind me, being sure to lock it as I go, in case she decides to be stupid on her first night and try to take advantage of the girl that's trying to help her.

I've tried to help all the girls I've come into contact with, but they've all died. None of them have had the spark that I think this one has though, and I'm smiling whenever I come around the corner. Lynden is standing there talking to my father.

"C'mon Nick! Just let me have my fun with her! I'll let you and Wilden do the rest. I just want her to keep me company tonight, if she's awake." The way he says "company" makes my skin crawl.

It's obvious what he means, and I hope that my father draws the line. Luckily for me, he does, and Lynden stomps off in the opposite direct, up the stairs and into his room. My father turns towards me, and smiles, beckoning me over to him. Once I'm within reach, he pulls me into a hug, one that is unwanted on my end, but I still return it, I'm too scared not to.

"This one's going to be fun Paigey. She has so much spark in her. It'll be fun watching her break."

His comments worry me. He's noticed her spark too. That's not good at all. That means I'll have to try to gain her trust faster if I want her to get out alive. Usually they play with each captive for three to five weeks before they decide to go for another one. Sometimes there's more than one, and the old one is killed so the new one can have everyone's full attention. But they try to break the ones full of life in about three weeks, and then they are done with them. They really just try to break her as fast as possible, and they've gotten really good at it.

He pulls away from me, and I just smile at him, a smile I hope is reassuring that I am looking forward to it like he is.

"She wasn't super easy to get. I mean she was alone, obviously, but she put up quite a fight whenever Wilden grabbed her. It was so refreshing, watching her struggle instead of just going limp like all the others do. She also wasn't interested when we tried to lure her out to either Lynden or Wilden's place. We actually had to wait for her to go out to her own car. She's really brought back my excitement for this. I was worried I was losing my zest ya know? But this girl, she's somethin' special. You fed her right?"

"Of course. I waited until she woke up. I wouldn't want her to spill anything. She didn't even make a run for it whenever I opened the door." I throw in the last part because he's usually a little easier on them at first if they don't try to escape right away. He always says something about how that means they are aware of who is in power. It makes him happy.

"Good girl. I think I'll start on her tomorrow. Just the thought of the fight has me ready to go, but I want her to be well rested and alert for what I'm going to do. Do you plan on staying up all night?"

"Yeah. I usually do, but now I'm even more interested about her. You three sleep. I'll make sure nothing happens to her." He kisses my forehead, and makes his way upstairs. I can hear Wilden in his room, watching something loudly. Lynden is playing music, and I think I know what else he's doing, but I prefer not to think about it. Dad's door slams shut, and I instantly relax.

I go back to the girl, and I see she's done with her food, but doesn't seem to have moved. I open the door, and turn the light on in the room. She's even more beautiful than I first thought, a big reason they chose her. I grab her plate and take it out of her room, and set it in the kitchen, which is attached.

"You're smarter than the others ya know? You've already proven that. That could be a blessing or a curse; it depends on how you play it." I say

"Is this a game to you?" She hisses

I shake my head. "This is my life. For me, this couldn't be farther from a game. But some of the others found it easier if they thought of it that way. I'm Paige by the way. What your name?"

She seems like she isn't going to tell me, and I wouldn't have been surprised. Many of them don't. "Spencer. Spencer Hastings." She answers after a moment.

"Well Spencer Hastings, it's nice to meet you. I'm the girl that is going to try to get you out of here in a week, week and a half at the most. If you do what I say, I think I can get you out of here."

"What are my other options?" I don't know if it is meant as a question, or a sarcastic remark, but I answer her anyways.

"They'll probably kill you in some sort of really awful way in about three weeks. They'll torture you first. Beatings, the works I guess. Then when they see you break, you will no longer be fun, and then they'll kill you and dispose of your body in a place where no one will ever find you."

"Then I guess I'll take you up on your offer."

We stayed up most of the night, just talking. I explained to her what would most likely happen, and I asked her about herself. Sometimes it helps me come up with a plan, but mostly it helps the girls calm down, and I'm really interested in what her life is like.

Spencer tells me about her mom and sister, and her friends. She tells me about how she and her friends are being stalked by someone named A, and how she thought at first maybe we were in on it. It's then that I realize that her life is just as fucked up as mine. But she has friends and an actual family to turn to. I have no one. Father would kill me if he found out I've been trying to get his captives out alive.

She asks about me, but luckily it is just about the time whenever the boys will be coming down, demanding breakfast, so I have an excuse to escape, but not before I tell her to stay strong, and end up giving her a kiss on the cheek. I them turn and basically run out like I'm the one escaping, my cheeks burning. I lock the door, and refuse to look at her.

The rest of my day is spent forming a plan and sleeping, and attempting to drown out the sounds from whatever it is they are doing to her. I never hear her scream, which makes me happy, yet scared at the same time.

Then night comes, and I'm permitted to feed Spencer. I also decide, after one look at her that I'm also going to clean her up. They never seem to mind whenever I do, and I can see blood all over her as soon as I look into her currently dark room. While I wait for her mac and cheese water to boil, I grab a washcloth and wet it, then slowly enter the room, making sure she can hear me.

"Spencer, its Paige. I'm going to clean you up a little okay? I'm not gonna try to hurt you, but you let me know if you want me to stop okay?" I whisper as I gently wipe her face first.

She looks up and nods. We make eye contact as I wash her as best I can right now, and don't break it until the timer I set for the water to boil goes off, and I go to put the macaroni in. I come back, and she seems to have positioned herself closer to the door, meaning she could see me while I was "cooking". I hand her the bowl and a fork, then sit beside her just like last night.

"I think I know how to get you out. And it might even be less than a week and a half. I think I can pull it off on Monday. They should go to the bar, and then I think you might be able to walk right out the door. They'll take the car, so I won't be able to give you that, but I'll let you out at night, and you'll have at least a decent head start by the time they realize you're gone in the morning. I'll stall them around here for as long as possible, and if I can get ahold of one of their phones, I'll call the police so they know about where you are."

"You're not coming with me?" She asks

"No, I can't. They'll never let me." I respond

"Well you just said they were going to be out. So couldn't you just come with me? You said you don't want to be here. We could..."

I cut her off before she can continue. "I can't come with you. You don't understand. They'll be pissed at me for letting you escape, and yeah, I'll probably be punished, but they won't go after you. They won't think you'll be able to lead the police back to them. We'll move, and you can sleep knowing you scared us away from your neck of the woods. If I come with you, people will die. They'll kill whoever is in their way to get me back. My father has already proven that he has no problem killing to get me back." The last part wasn't really meant to be heard, but I know she heard it anyways. I see my mother, the way she looked the last time a saw her alive and then how she looked after my father was done with her.

Spencer scoots closer to me, and I feel her arms wrap around me. "Tell me about yourself. I spent all of last night talking. You spent all day coming up with an escape plan for me, and figure out exactly which day would be most conducive to me getting out, yet I know nothing about you. Why are you doing this? Why don't you think we could protect you?"

I smile sadly at her. "If you really want to know, I guess I'll tell you."

**So end of chapter one. Please let me know if you want me to continue. This already has an ending, but it's all the stuff in the middle that I have to come up with, so if you have any ideas, please let me know. It will get darker in later chapters, so be warned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spencer POV**

Paige spent most of the night talking about herself. She told me about how Nick, the leader, was her father. Yet the hardest part was whenever I asked how she was here and not with her mother, or another family member.

"My mother's dead. My father killed her. It was my fault. They used to fight a lot, and he used to hit her. When he realized she didn't care, he started to hit me. He asked if I wanted it to stop, and I said I did. The next morning, he told me to pack up my stuff, and then he killed her, made it look like a robbery attempt gone wrong. He was supposed to be away on a business trip, and he hid me then pretended to come back on time three days later and find her. Officially, I have been missing since I was seven years old. He was able to have an alibi, and we moved out into the middle of nowhere, while police officers searched for me. Everyone thinks I'm missing, and after about a year, everyone thought I was dead, so there's not anyone to look for me."

Her voice broke a little whenever she was talking about it, but she refused to cry. She was still in my arms, and I squeezed her a little tighter. She got up and left after that, using some excuse that I barely heard, and locking me in.

She seems really genuine, but at the same time, I can't help but wonder if she really is just playing me for her own sick purposes. I want to believe her, but this place is hell, and I don't know ho she would have been able to stay sane for so long. There's something about her though, something that makes her shine in a place like this. But can I trust my own mind? It's only been a day, but I worry that I might go crazy.

With all this time to myself, my mind really does start to wonder. I think about the plan. I want to trust Paige, and now that she's gone, I realize just how much she helped me, even if it was just for a few hours at a time. I have to find a way to get her to leave with me. I won't just leave her here with them. If I can escape, she can run with me.

But how do I spin it in order to get her to come? How do I convince her that I need her to come with me? That the thought of leaving her here for another minute, especially while I attempt to regain my own freedom, repulses me more than the stuff that has been done to me all day?

Why am I thinking like this? I'm Spencer Hastings. I don't need anyone. Maybe if I keep repeating it, I'll make myself think it. This girl, this tortured girl who is in a situation that might be worse than my own, has changed me in a day. Maybe it's just the situation, but how can I know?

I awake with a start. Paige is unlocking my door. She's smiling at me, a plate of food in her hands.

"Everyone else is out. They're doing some job for one of the locals that looks the other way when he sees stuff that might get us in trouble." She explains.

I don't like that she uses the word "us". I don't see her as one of them. I accept the food, and she takes her normal seat beside me. I think back to the dream that I had the night before, the one that convinced me that I could trust her.

_We were out of this place. We were actually back in Rosewood, in my house. I was formally introducing her as my girlfriend. She was pacing my room, all worried and such. I told her that she had nothing to worry about. Everyone already loved her, and us being together wouldn't change that._

_ "I just…" she began_

_ I cut her off with my lips, effectively silencing her. Her hands go to my hair, and I back her up until the back of her legs hit my bed. She falls onto it, bringing me with her._

_ That was when the door to my room flew open, and Nick burst into the room. He ripped me off her, and started towards me, gun in hand. Paige threw herself at him. A gunshot goes off in the small room, momentarily deafening me. I look up in time to see Paige grab the gun and shoot Nick in the head, his body slumping against my wall._

_ She doesn't move. Instead she too slumps against a wall, the one opposite of Nick. That's when I see the blood on her shirt. A brilliant red that seems to be spreading. I make my way over to her, all while calling for my mom to dial 911._

_ "I told you I'd keep you safe." Paige whispers when I wrap my arms around her, attempting to put more pressure on her wound. "It's okay Spence, I got him. You can be safe now. No one has any reason to come after you."_

_ "Us Paige. We're safe. I need you to stay with me, okay baby? I need you here with me. You got rid of the only person who could have stood in our way."_

She had smiled at me, and before I could know the ending, the real Paige had come in with my food.

"Earth to Spencer. Come in Spencer. Are you there?" Paige says, waving her hand in my face.

"Sorry. I was thinking about a dream I had."

"Was it a good one?" she asks with a smirk.

"Some of it was. The ending, I'm not too sure about." I reply

"You wanna come up to my room? I'm sure it'll be more comfortable for you up there than down here. You could walk around, or sit, or like whatever you want." She seems nervous, and it's cute.

Really Spencer? Now she's "cute"? Spencer Hastings does not think anything or anyone is cute.

"Yeah. I'd like that. But won't you get in trouble?"

"Nah. They're out. And plus, it's not like I'm letting you wander around all by yourself. I'm just switching venues." She explains, reaching for my hand, and pulling me up with her, grabbing my still full plate and leading me up the stairs.

She opens the first door at the top of the stairs, and I'm immediately drawn in. Everything is either black or red, yet the sunlight is coming through the windows, creating a soft glow in the room. Paige hands me my plate, and tells me to sit wherever. She plops down on her bed, and scoots so that if I wanted, I could sit with her.

"I want you to come with me." I say as I take my seat next to her, and begin to eat, careful to not get any crumbs on her bed.

"I can't. I already told you the plan. If they come home early, then I have to be there to distract them. If I go with you, the chance of you escaping go down."

"I don't think that's true at all Paige. I don't know where I am, and I certainly don't know who I can trust to actually help me, and not bring me right back here if they catch me. You know these people, and I think you know who would help us. And, I don't want to leave here without you. There's no reason why if I could make it out, we couldn't. I know you've been here for a long time, but trust me, the world out there is so much better than in here. I trust you here, in this place. Trust me out there. Please Paige, come with me."

**Alright, well first I would like to thank everyone for their support! It's awesome! Thank you soooo much!**

**I know this is kind of fluffy, with the dream and all, but I promise to deliver on the dark in the next chapter. I just kind of want to set up Spencer trusting Paige, but not really because of what Paige has really done, but because Spencer saw for herself what Paige would do for her (in her own mind, but I could still see Spencer seeing that as a go ahead on trusting Paige). So I hope that everyone enjoyed, and let me know if there is anything you want to specifically see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spencer POV**

I haven't seen Paige in two days. Everything was fine for a few hours whenever we were in her room. It was like we were normal teenagers, not the captives we actually are. But then we fell asleep.

I awoke to Nick standing over Paige, whom was crumpled on the floor against the wall. She wasn't crying, but she was holding her throat, like he had grabbed her. I started to get up, but that was when Wilden came into my sight.

He picked me up, and even though I fought, he was able to carry me down the stairs. I could here Paige begging them not to hurt me, saying that she was just lonely and figured that there was no way I could actually get away, since I didn't know when they were returning.

I could hear her from my cell, she and Nick yelled back and forth for about thirty minutes, amid the sounds of obvious violence, and then suddenly it all went quiet. That was worse than the screaming. Now I don't know if she's even alive. They could be torturing her, and that's why they haven't come near me. I'd rather they take it out on me than her, even of she would say they aren't as rough on her.

The thought of any of them (even though I bet Nick is the only one allowed to) hurting her makes my blood boil. No one has the right to harm her, but it's worse that it's her "family". And that he's been doing it most, if not all of her life, I just can't even imagine how she's been able to stay so sane in this place.

I'm snap out of my musing when my door opens. Nick is standing there, anger clearly written on his features. He grabs me roughly and drags me out and pushes me down into a chair.

"What have you done to my daughter? You've corrupted her! What makes you think that you're any different than the others? How date you tell her about what life away from here would be like. Paige is NEVER leaving. She's mine. She's staying here forever. Paige wouldn't be able to conform to the rules of your society. She fits here. She's one of us." he slaps my face, and while I want to, I refuse to touch my jaw.

"Your daughter is nothing like you. She's a good person. And I didn't poison her mind. She doesn't belong here. She knows it. And whenever I get out of here, I'm taking her with me."

"You really think you can escape? No one escapes here. No one escapes from me. You're going to die here, and Paige is the one that's going to do it. How's that for you? If she's such a good person like you think, she won't, but I know the real Paige. She'll do it, and the last thing you will err see will be her smiling. At least you can go out like that." his tone is almost pleasant whenever he says the last part, even thought the venom behind his words is obvious.

"I have something to show you. Spencer right? I think that's what Paige called you. This was Paige last night." he pulls a phone out of his pocket and shows me a picture of Paige, bloody and bruised. She has a defiant look in her eyes, even though I bet the beating took place over a long period of time. "You know, the whole time she kept begging me not to hurt you. She kept telling me about how she forces you up there, forced you into hanging out with her. But I don't believe it. See I saw you two, while you were asleep. You don't cuddle with someone you have been forced to come with."

I close my eyes, but keep my head toward the picture. I knew Paige wouldn't give me up, but I couldn't believe she lies to that extent. Was that why they beat her for so long? We're they asking her questions she wouldn't answer? Was it all my fault?

"I think I'll be keeping you for a lot longer than I anticipated. I think I'll like watching you and Paige break. You'll break down, but my Paige, the real Paige will come out. She wont like seeing you hurt and she'll break first, and then you'll crack. Then I'll just sit back and enjoy the show." he laughs and then grabs me by the hair, then throws me back into my room, locking me in and blocking out all the light.

I can't help but wonder where Paige is. Is she out in one of the sheds or something out in the yard? Is she up in her room? I think back to the picture. No she's not in her room. She's somewhere else. But where? Nothing looked familiar in the background of the picture, even though I didn't look at it long. Think Spencer. I have to find her and get us both out. She kept quiet when she could've ratted me out and saves herself. If I didn't trust her before I definitely would now.

Why did we both have to fall asleep? Why did Nick have to come in?

I guess it doesn't really matter. It's done, and now Paige has to be my main objective. How do I find out where she is, an once I do, how do I get to her? I think Nick was bluffing about having her kill me, because he enjoys it so much. Paige told me he would really enjoy killing me, do I don't think he would just give it up to mess with Paige.

For all I know, Paige could be dead, and Nick is just trying to play with my head. But she could be alive. I have to think she is. I have to believe that beyond this place is a new life for both of us. Maybe as an "us". That would be nice...

**I hope this formats okay, I wrote this from my phone. I hope you've enjoyed, and if anyone has any ideas, please feel free to review or message me. Thanks for all the reviews and such so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nick POV

The girl doesn't seem convinced at all about Paige hurting her, like the thought is asinine. That means they've been talking way too much. While that's not good, I think I can use it to my advantage. The girl while stay until she finds Paige, something I don't think she'll be able to do, not where I sent Paige.

I will enjoy watching this one break. She'll be the best one so far. I knew as soon as I saw her. I'm never wrong about the girls, but I know I underestimated this one. She's got my girl all confused as to where her loyalties lie, and that just won't do.

Spencer POV

I just have to wait for one of the guys to slip up and leave my cell unlocked, and then I can find Paige. I think I'll have the best luck with Lynden, he's the youngest besides Paige, and I hope that means his chances of messing up are higher.

Just as I hoped, I only need to wait until the first time he feeds me, a day and half (I think) after my conversation with Nick, where he tried to convince me of Paige's dark side.

Lynden leves the door unlocked and goes to bed or the night, and knowing he was the last to bed, I take my chance after I hear him ascend the stairs. I poke my head out first, and look around the kitchen, making sure no one is hiding right around the corner, just waiting for me to slide out. The coast looks clear, so I open the door as quietly as possible, and step into the kitchen.

I know that Paige isn't in the house, because I would have heard her or one of them yelling during the beating. Lynden informed me of her latest one when her brought me my food, and while it angers me, at least I know she's alive. The back door is right there, and I see a set of keys lying on the table that I grab as I pass. It's better to have them and not need them than to need them and not have them.

As I step out I get my first real view of the property I've been confined to. There's three garages, and a dirt road that I can see right off the driveway, meaning all we have to do is get in a vehicle and drive. The keys I grabbed have a set that are to a Ford of some sort. I hope it runs. And that it has enough gas to get us out of here.

While I wish there was only one garage, I know that it really doesn't matter. If I have to search this whole damn town, I will find Paige and get her out with me. Leaving without her is not an option.

The first garage is a bust on Paige, but I do find a nice looking Ford truck sitting inside, and I'm able to get the key I have into the door and unlock it, so I have found our escape vehicle. The second garage is hard to open, which gives me hope. Hope that is not misplaced whenever I finally get it open.

Paige is strapped to a chair in the middle of the dirt floored garage. She covered in blood, but when I come in she looks up, the same defiant look from the picture on her face, or an imitation of it at least. Her face is so swollen that I wonder if it isn't someone else. But she's wearing the same clothes I last saw her in, and when I get closer she finally speaks.

"Spencer? What are you doing here? They said you were dead... I didn't want to believe it, but I couldn't be sure. You have to get out! Now, before they realize you're out."

I walk over and untie her from the chair. I lift her up and wrap her arm around my shoulder, supporting most of her weight. She tries to help me, I can tell by the way her body shifts, but she's so weak it isn't really helping.

"We're both getting out alright? We're going to go to my house, and call the police, and then they're gonna arrest everyone here. Then you'll finally be free. I'm going to leave you here and get the truck alright? Don't move. I'll be back in a moment."

I don't give her a chance to respond and run off to the first garage. I start the truck and get it out of it's home whenever I hear a scream. I know it's Paige, and I know theyve discovered I'm out, so I have no need to be slow or quiet.

I arrive too late, and only see Wilden drop Paige's lifeless body to the ground. His hands had been around her neck. I want so badly to get out and take her body with me, but I know she wouldn't want me to do that, so instead I drive through my tears. I can hear Wilden screaming triumphantly behind me, something about taking my girl, and how I'm next.

I can't find it in myself to care now if I'm next. I'm not going to go easily, they're gonna have to work for it, if only so I can get revenge for Paige by finally bringing them to justice.

The drive back to my house isn't nearly as far as I thought it would be. I'm inside in less than an hour (although I was doing about 85, so maybe that helped in the speed), and the first thing I do is call the police. I tell them everything, including how to get to the house, and while they are dispatched I tell the woman all about what happened to me, and about Paige, and who she was, and what happened to her.

My Mom comes down as I'm hanging up the phone, a gun in hand. She turns on the light and immediately the gun is placed on a table and I'm in her arms. We both sob for a good ten minutes before she releases me.

"Where have you been? What happened? Spencer, are you hurt? You're bleeding!"

That's when I notice that my whole side is covered in blood. The side Paige was on. If I just would have brought her with me...

"The blood's not mine. It belongs to the girl who is the only reason I was able to escape. She helped me from day one. And they killed her tonight. It was all my fault too. I called the police already. They're on their way to the place. I hope they catch them. No, I hope they kill them. They deserve it, not just for what they did to the girls they kidnapped, but for what they did to her."

We take a seat on the couch, Mom's arm is still wrapped around me.

"Who's 'her'Why is she different than the other girls they kidnapped?"

"They didn't really kidnap her. According to records, she's been dead since she was seven." I answer.

So I don't know if this formatted how I wanted to since once again this is from my phone. I don't have any consistent Internet access, so yeah sorry about the lack of update.


End file.
